


four minutes from a heart attack

by amsves



Series: Master and Man (and Other Stories) [18]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Phone Calls & Telephones, We're nearing the end folks, but it's on their cool computer so it's like skype but good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 00:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amsves/pseuds/amsves
Summary: “I think it’s time we call Batman.”[Bad Things Happen Bingo]





	four minutes from a heart attack

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked for 'voice breaking' in my Teen Titans series. Here ya go!

“I think it’s time we call Batman,” Cyborg had said, and nobody wanted to admit it, but that was absolutely what they had to do.

The time spent in silence while they waited to connect was charged with enough nervous energy to power the Tower for a month. But it was still preferable to the moment when the legendary Batman’s face filled the screen.

“Titans,” he said curtly.

“Batman,” Cyborg breathed. “I’m afraid we--”

“Where’s Robin?” the caped crusader interrupted, and Raven exhaled.

“You see, that’s actually why we’re calling, Batman.” She repeated her famous mantra in her head as she did her best to meet the vigilante’s eyes. “Slade has him.”

“Are you calling because you need my help rescuing him? That would be understandable, I suppose. Deathstroke is quite a cunning fellow--”

“Sir?” Raven interjected, and Batman narrowed his eyes at her. “Sorry, but you’re misunderstanding a bit. Robin isn’t Slade’s hostage. He’s …”  _ Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos.  _ “Slade’s apprentice. He’s  _ helping  _ Slade, committing crimes, stealing dangerous technology and chemicals and whatever Slade asks! He’s--” 

Raven cut herself off as Starfire put a steadying hand on her shoulder. “The reason for our call was to inform you that your sidekick has abandoned us and turned to the dark side,” Starfire summarized, voice cold. “We felt that you should know.”

“Understood. I’ll be sending a replacement as soon as I can.”

All four Titan jaws hit the floor simultaneously. “Uh, do you just have a stash of spandex-wearing sidekicks back in Gotham?” Beast Boy asked, and Batman turned his glare on the green boy. 

“No, but I do happen to be in the process of training Robin’s replacement. He’s not ready yet to head to Jump, but it won’t be long. In the meantime, try and mitigate any damage that your Robin has done or might do to your city. A hero’s image is nearly impossible to maintain; you don’t want yours to be tarnished by association with a hero-turned-criminal. I’ll be contacting you all soon.” 

“Wait--” Raven started, but then Batman hung up. 

The four looked at each other with uncertainty, no one willing to give voice to the various thoughts swirling through all of their minds. Finally, Cyborg spoke up. 

“Well… that certainly didn’t go how we expected it to.”

“Does Batman really think it’s all going to be that easy?” Beast Boy added, voice breaking. “I don’t know about you guys, but I don’t think I can just pretend like Robin’s replacement is the same guy we’ve always been friends with. Like, how are we expected to just …” he trailed off.

“ _ Does _ Batman want us to pretend that the new Robin is the same as the old?” Starfire asked. “That might be difficult, especially if they don’t look alike.”

“If possible, it would be a good strategy,” Raven deadpanned. “It’ll be hard to explain to the public that their hero has turned traitor, and they won’t be so quick to trust his replacement if we tell them, either. Hopefully, Batman’s got a type when it comes to sidekicks.” 

There wasn’t really anything left to say after that. The Titans trudged to their rooms and went to bed early that night.

* * *

 

There was a call incoming. Raven glanced at the clock--5 in the morning--and groaned. Who would bother to call at such an hour? 

She shot up.  _ Batman _ .

Raven tore down the hallway to the computer, banging on bedroom doors as she did so. She made it just in time to answer the call from Batman--yep, she was right--before it went to voicemail. “Batman. Sorry. We were sleeping.”

“Hear that, B?” said a voice that definitely didn’t belong to Batman. “Some heroes have a  _ normal _ sleep schedule.”

“Gotham crime is primarily nocturnal,” Batman intoned, glancing at the owner of the mystery voice off-camera. “Jump City is different. Anyways, get over here.” 

“Aye-aye, captain,” snarked the voice, before its face joined Batman on Raven’s screen. The face was similar to one they knew well, featuring short-cropped black hair and a cheeky smile. Raven sucked in a breath--she’d apparently been right once again. This was most likely the new Robin. 

“This is my new sidekick, Robin,” Batman explained, though he really didn’t need to. “He will be joining you in Jump City at the end of the month.”

Vaguely, Raven was aware of the other Titans entering the room behind her, but all she could hear was the pounding of her own pulse in her ears. The end of the month. Just a few weeks away. How old was this kid, anyways? Definitely younger than all of them, and none of them were really any age to be fighting crime anyways. How young did Batman start his sidekicks, anyways? Twelve? Ten? Younger than that?

“Raven,” Batman said, bringing her back to the present. “I asked if you all would mind introducing yourselves to your newest team member.”

“Oh,” she said quietly. “Ok. Sure.” She took a steadying breath. “My name is Raven. I’m from another dimension called Azarath. My powers are diverse in nature, but they all stem from my emotional state. I look forward to working with you.” Distantly, she was aware that she sounded like a robot, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. Let the new Robin think she was an unfeeling monster--it would be easier.

The other Titans introduced themselves briefly, and the new Robin was visibly bouncing the whole time. When it was his turn, his smile went ear-to-ear. “Hi, everybody! My name is Robin, as you already know. I’m just a normal human, so I don’t have any powers, but I was trained by the best, so I hope to be an asset to your team! Thanks for having me! I like working with B, don’t get me wrong, but sometimes I wish I was working with people my own age, y’know? Anyways, I can’t wait to be in Jump City! I hear it’s so much warmer than dreary old Gotham, and way less full of old geezers--”

“Thank you, Robin,” Batman interrupted, and Robin clamped his mouth shut. “Go inside now. I’ll be along shortly.”

With a last wave at the camera, Robin disappeared, and the Titans were left alone with the Bat once more. “If you have any concerns, please address them as soon as possible. Time is of the essence. I will be in contact with you when the date for Robin’s arrival is closer. Goodbye.”

The screen blanked out once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me and request bingo squares on [Tumblr](http://www.skeletoncloset.tumblr.com). I'll be there until they kick me off personally.
> 
> Title is from 'Walls Could Talk" by Halsey, and mostly refers to Raven's internal state throughout these proceedings of events.


End file.
